Procedur Life
by SL Baby99
Summary: ' Kisah bagaimana luhan menjalani kehidupannya dengan aturan-aturan yang telah di tetapkan oleh kehidupan / " Kau harus tersenyum " -Luhan / " Kenapa aku harus melakukannya ? " -Sehun / " Karena... " ' HUNHAN, KYUMIN, YUNJAE, OFFICIAL COUPLE EXO ETC. YAOI, BL, Lime, OOC


**Procedur Life** __

 _HunHan_ _[ Chapter 1 ]_

' _**Kisah bagaimana luhan menjalani kehidupannya dengan aturan-aturan yang telah di tetapkan oleh kehidupan / " Kau harus tersenyum " -Luhan / " Kenapa aku harus melakukannya ? " -Sehun / " Karena... " '**_

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+**_

 _ **Maunya sih ROMANCE , Schoolife , Home life.**_

 _HunHan , Little bite Kyumin and another Couple._

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, Bahasa tidak baku , Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Bishonen-ai, Shonen-ai, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^⃝^

Suara ranjang yang berderit terus saja terdengar dari kamar utama sebuah rumah di kompleks SM. Regercy.

Itu di sebabkan oleh tingkah salah satu dari mereka. Oh jangan berfikir negatif dulu okey. Mari kita perjelas lagi.

Di sana di ranjang king size milik tuan dan nyonya Cho dan putra semata wayangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Luhan.

Ya, deritan itu terus terdengar karena bocah laki-laki itu terus saja membolak-balikan badanya resah. Dan itu membuat sang appa, Cho Kyuhyun menjadi geram selain tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Pria yang sering di sering di sebut sebagai evil cho dimasa mudanyanya ini juga tidak bisa merape- rape istri cantiknya, Lee sungmin yang sudah merubah nama menjadi Cho sungmin setelah dirinya berhasil menikahi gadis montok itu.

Well, Kembali lagi ke anaknya, Cho Luhan.

Sebenarnya luhan bukan bocah lagi. Kini ia sudah berusia 18 tahun. Dan tidur bersama kedua orang tua itu seharusnya tak di lakukan oleh anak laki-laki berusia 18 tahun. But well Sungmin sang eomma sangat menyayangi anak laki-laki cantiknya sehungga ia dengan sepenuh hati menerima permintaan luhan itu.

Oleh karena itu Khyuhun sang appa hanya bisa menerima hasil akhir yaitu tidak ada jatah untuk malam ini.

Well, Kyuhyun rasa itu bukan masalah yang terlalu besar. Hanya saja. Tidak bisakah ia mendapat tidur nyenyak hari ini ?

Sekarang sudah pukul 2 dini hari tapi anak laki-laki cantiknya itu membuat dirinya tidak bisa tidur.

" Baby lu ada apa, hmm ? "

Sang eomma pun turun tangan untuk menanyakan prihal tak nyenyaknya tidur sang buah hatiya itu. Karena well ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya karena luhan yang terus saja bergerak-gerak resah di atas tempat tidur mereka.

Luhan membuka mata rusanya dan memandang ke arah sang eomma.

" Eomma, Aku tidak bisa tidur. Besok aku akan masuk ke SHS, Aku begitu gugup " Terangnya.

Em, Luhan pernah mendengar dari beberapa sunbae dan teman-temanya. Kalau di SHS itu tak seperti di JHS. Semuanya akan teras sulit saat kau melakukan sesuatu apalagi jika kau berada dalam kasta Nerd atau setidaknya tak terkenal di sekolah.

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu mengelus surai lembut anaknya.

Well, seharusnya luhan sudah masuk tahun lalu. Atau setidaknya ia sudah kelas 2 SHS sekarang. Tapi karena kesibukan kyuhyun yang sering jelajah bumi saat 9 tahun yang lalu mengharuskannya membawa si mungil itu ikut serta.

Dan itu membuat luhan terlambat masuk sekolah. Dan jadilah sekarang ia berada di golongan tertua di angkatanya. Sungmin sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkan itu karena takut anak laki-laki cantiknya itu di bully oleh teman-temanya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun. Oh Pria itu santai-santai saja dengan mengatakan.

' _Dia anak ku. Tak usah khawatir. Dia pasti jenius. Tidak perlu sekolah juga tidak apa-apa '_

Dan selesainya kalimat itu sebuah sepatu tinggi melayang mulus di kepalanya yang ia agung-agungkan itu, Dan hanya ringisan dan gerutuan yang keluar setelahnya.

Meski begitu nyatanya luhan tak pernah mendapat gangguan atau apapun yang menghinggapinya. Malahan ia mendapat banyak teman karena wajah imut dan sikapnya yang ramah.

" Tidak usah khawatir begitu sayang. Sekarang Baby Lu hanya perlu tenang dan pikirkan kalau besok akan baik-baik saja okey. Bukankah Baekhyun juga besok akan ke SHS ? "

Luhan menganguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

" Teman yang lain juga ada "

" Nah ~ Baby Lu kan ke SHS tidak sendiri, Melainkan bersama teman-teman. Menurut eomma apapun jika kita melakukannya bersama-sama, Baik bersama teman atau orang yang tidak kita kenal sekalipun akan terasa ringan. Setidaknya Baby Lu tidak sendiri. Jadi bisakah kita tidur ? "

Dan dengan itu luhan mengangguk mengerti dan menutup mata rusanya mulai pergi ke alam mimpi menyusul sang appa.

Bicara sang appa, Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya lelaki itu belum tidur. Ia hanya memunggungi anak dan istrinya karena well mana bisa ia memejamkan matanya jika istri dan anaknya itu mengobrol terus. Well ia bukan Donghae tetangganya yang pelor.

" Baby Ming, Apa luhan sudah tidur? "

Kyuhyun bertanya. Posisinya masih sama memunggungi istri dan anaknya. Karena luhan ada di tengah-tengah.

" Em, Tentu saja. Kenapa? "

Kyuhyun dengan cepat membalikan badanya dan menghadap sungmin langsung. Sedangkan istri semok nan imutnya itu hanya menyerengit tak mengerti.

" Baby Ming aku belum dapat jatah. Aku mau jatahku " Seru kyuhyun.

Dengan itu tangan sungmin refleks memukul kepala jenius kyuhyun.

" Kau gila disini ada Baby Lu " Sentak sungmin.

" Baby Ming, Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pelan-pelan supaya Baby Lu tidak bangun. Ayolah "

" Tidak mau "

Well, Sungmin tidak mau tertangkap basah oleh anak laki-laki cantiknya bahwa ia sedang bermain kuda-kudaan(?) bersama sang appa meski kyuhyun melakukannya perlahan. Sungmin tidak mau di tanyai oleh anaknya dengan pertanyaan,

' _Eomma dan appa sedang apa, Kenapa berisik sekali? '_

Dan bicara tentang kyuhyun. Lelaki itu terkadang-Eh bukan dia malah sering tak menepati ucapannya. Ia berkata pelan-pelan. Tapi sungmin yakin itu hanya di awal selanjutnya laki-laki yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama 20 tahun itu tidak akan bermain seperti apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

Ck. ck. Ck benar-benar seorang evil bukan. Dan bicara Evil kita doakan supaya darah dangingnya. Ya Cho Luhan a.k.a luhan manis a.k.a Luhan cantik a.k.a , Ah ~ Apalah itu tidak seperti appanya yang Evilnya sudah mendarah daging(?).

" Baby Ming, Ayolah hanya satu ronde saja. " Kyuhyun masih terus berjuang(?) untuk mendapatkan jatahnya hari ini. Dan sungmin,

" Tidak. Atau tidak ada jatah selama sebulan penuh "

Fine, itu keputusan terakhir sungmin. Sekarang wanita semok, imut, manis nan berisi ini sudah menutup kedua matanya menyusul luhan yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke alam mimpi.

Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya bisa menerima semua dengan pasrah. Sungmin memang sangat keras kepala , Dan kyuhyun sudah tau itu dari dulu. Dan biasanya kyuhyun akan membujuk sungmin habis habisan.

Sehingga sungmin luluh. Apa kalian lupa jika kyuhyun Evil. Ya mempengaruhi orang lain itu adalah salah satu tugas Evil bukan. Tapi evil juga punya kelemahan.

Dan keleman kyuhyun adalah

' _Tidak. Atau tidak ada jatah selama sebulan penuh '_

Jika sungmin sudah bertaka seperti itu. Maka ia harus menyerah. Terakhir kali kyuhyun melanggar kalimat itu dan dirinya benar-benar tak mendapat jatahnya selama sebulan penuh. Dan kyuhyun tak mau itu terjadi lagi. NO BOG NO !

Dan kyuhyun membalikan badannya lagi ke posisi semula. Memunggungi anak dan istrinya.

" Selalu saja mengancamku dengan ' Tidak. Atau tidak ada jatah selama sebulan penuh ' " Gerutu kyuhyun dengan menirukan suara sungmin saat berkata padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lalu menyusul anak dan istrinya ke alam mimpi.

Sedangkan sungmin yang notabennya belum sepenuhnya terlelap itu terkekeh kecil mendengar gerutuan suami tampannya.

' _Hahahaha Rasakan itu Evil Cho '_ Sungmin membatin dan tertawa setan penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ah, Sunbae aku hanya telat 1 menit. Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk ? "

Luhan berdecak kesal. Benar-benar sekolah barunya ini menerapkan kedisiplinan yang tinggi, Dirinya hanya telat 1 menit mungkin kurang malah. Tapi kaka kelas panitia penerima siswa baru tetap saja menghukumnya.

" Tetap saja kau telat, Adik kelas manis. Jadi ayo push up 10 kali. "

Kaka kelas itu sebenarnya tidak tega untuk menghukum luhan. Karena well wajahnya manisnya tidak pantas untuk di suruh push up. Adik kelas manis nan cantiknya ini mestinya duduk disampingnya di atas pelami - STOP.

Ia harus tahan dengan Godaan wajah manis luhan.

Sedangkan luhan. Well anak itu cemberut karena harus mendapat hukuman 10 kali push up dan apa tadi kakak kelas memanggilnya manis. Hell yes.

Dengan berat hati luhan mulai menelungkupkan badanya dan melakukan hukuman seperti yang kaka kelasnya suruh.

Setelah itu luhan di bolehkan memasuki barisan. Dan Baekhyun sudah ada disana.

" Lu Mian. Aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa pada 7 pagi tepat kita sudah berbaris disini. "

Luhan memberengut mendengar penuturan baekhyun. Well dia merasa dirinya di khianati, Dirinya di hukum 10 kali push up sedangkan baekhyun sudah enak berbaris di barisan. Menyebalkan.

Tapi,

' _Maafkan kesalahan orang lain, Dan lakukan itu dengan hati. Lalu lupakan kesalahan itu Dan hatimu akan tenang '_

Perkataan ibunya saat ia masih kecil masih terekam jelas di otak kecilnya.

Ya, luhan harus memaafkan baekhyun. Lelaki penyuka eyeliner itu tidak sengaja dan well itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan baekhyun kan ?

Karena itu luhan tersenyum kepada baekhyun. Dan mengangguk.

" Ya, Tidak apa Baekie itu bukan salahmu "

" Bagian belakang. Bisakah kalian tidak mengobrol. Jika tidak kalian bisa mengantikanku berbicara disini. Jadi bisa kita lanjutkan acara kita lagi ? "

Dan suara peringatan kaka kelas yang sedang berpidato itu menghentikan obrolan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Setelah upacara pembukaan penerimaan siswa baru. Kemuadian selanjutnya luhan dan siswa baru yang lain di giring menuju aula untuk melanjutkan acara Masa Orientasi siswa.

Dan ternyata disana mereka hanya disuruh untuk mendengarkan pengecohan beberapa guru dan anggota penting sekolah lainnya. Btw saat upacara hanya ada sambutan dari kepala panitia MOS saja.

Dan itu membuat luhan bosan. Well luhan bukanlah orang yang senang dengan keheningan atau tak ada apapun hal yang ia kerjakan. Oleh karenanya ia mengajak ngobrol seseorang disampingya.

Kemana baekhyun ?

Lelaki berisik itu masih bersama luhan hanya saja, Sekarang ia berada di bagian depan dan luhan tidak mungkin berteriak memanggil baekhyun untuk mengobrol sekarang bukan ?

" Hay, Aku Luhan. Siapa namamu ? "

Luhan bertanya kepada anak disampingnya. Well anak itu seperti siswa yang baik. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang tengah di bicarakan guru di depan sana.

Anak itu menoleh. Saat dirasa ada yang memanggilnya. Dan ia berhadapan dengan Luhan. Dan,

 **DEG**

' _Kenapa wajahnya begitu indah '_ Setidaknya begitulah reaksi dari anak itu. Sedangkan luhan,Anak itu tersenyum girang mengetahui anak disampingnya meresponya.

" Aku luhan siapa namamu ? " Ucap luhan lagi. Tapi kali ini dengan meraih tangan kanan si anak itu.

Anak itu masih diam.

' _Ah~ tangannya lembut sekali '_ Anak itu bermonolog lagi.

Luhan hanya mengerjap bingung. Kenapa dengan anak laki-laki di depannya ini ? Kenapa diam saja ? Ataukah anak ini tidak bisa bicara atau tuli ?

" Sehun. Aku sehun " Jawab anak itu akhirnya. Sehun merubah ekspresinya ke datar kembali sesaat setelah ia terpesona oleh sosok cantik di sampingnya.

Tapi, ekspresi anak itu membuat luhan bingung. Luhan menyerngit, Kenapa dengan ekspresi anak disampingnya ini.

" Hei sehun. Kau harus senyum " Ujar luhan.

" Kenapa aku harus melakukannya ? " Tanya sehun.

" Karena... "

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n :**

 **karena ini masih Chap satu jadi hunhan mommentnya sedikit. Dan disini banyakan Kyumin. Tapi buat Chap selanjutnya HunHan pasti yang banyak. Mengingat itu Pair utama FF ini okey. Dan kemungkinan banyak lagi couple lain yang kemungkinan besar muncul.**

 **So dont go anywhere. Just stay and enjoy it :) .**


End file.
